Remember Me
by Inu the Stampede
Summary: Princess of Destiny has to send back the Hero of Time, even if she loves him. Mixed emotions, love across time. LinkZelda
1. Remember Me

Just another try at a Zelda fiction, I hope you enjoy it. I haven't played the game in the while so I can safely say that my dialogue won't be close to the game's.

* * *

**_Remember Me_**Zelda led Link towards the Pedestal of Time. Ganondorf had just been slain the previous day, but celebration was not on Zelda's mind.  
  
_I have to do this,_ Zelda told herself, _No matter how much I love him... Link deserves a childhood.  
_  
She looked back at Link. He had his head down. Zelda could easily tell he was thinking deeply about something. _But what?_ Zelda couldn't help but ponder. She heard a barely audible voice coming from Link's hat. Zelda knew Navi but what was she saying to him.  
  
As the reached the pedestal Zelda stopped. Link continued to the pedestal and drew his sword. Zelda felt the tears forming in her eyes._ Don't cry, Zelda. You have to do this!  
_  
"Now Link, I need the Ocarina of Time." Zelda asked. Link turned and handed the mystical instrument to her. Zelda gulped. "Now as I start to play the Ocarina, you place the Master Sword in to the Pedestal of Time."  
  
Zelda put the Ocarina to her lips and began to play. She heard Navi's voice again but now it sounded more urgent. Link turned back to the pedestal and nodded to respond to Navi.  
  
_What's he thinking?_ Zelda found herself thinking, again. She constantly thought this because Link never spoke. He just nodded or Navi spoke for him. Then again, anything could have happened to him before she met him.  
  
Link held up the Master Sword with both hands. Zelda knew she let her tears spill as he returned the sword. Link turned back towards Zelda, he was crying._ Link...is crying?  
_  
Link held up his hand as to say goodbye, but the next thing he did shocked her even more, he spoke.  
  
"Remember me."  
  
And he was gone. 


	2. Because I'll Never Forget You

Here's the second part of Remember Me. Thanks to my reviewers of chapter 1. This chapter will be in the same moments but in Link's PoV.  
  
**Hylian Heroine**: Thanks for your generous review. I hope to see more of {**Lost and Found**} soon!  
  
**TearFromTheSky**: Thank you for the compliments but the story is not yet over.  
  
**Sara**: You were my first reviewer of this story so thank you for encouragement. I'd answer your question but I think it's pretty obvious.

* * *

**_Remember Me_**

**Pt.2  
**

I slowly followed Zelda towards the Pedestal of Time. I had just killed Ganondorf the day before. His blood that tainted the Master Sword left a horrible stench, which I believe will never leave the blade. The smell reminded me that I had to leave.  
  
_The speed of time may not be willed by mortals, then why am I the solitary exception?_ I thought sorrowfully. The sword that was on my back, the one that had saved my left so many times and Hyrule itself for that matter, was the thing I hated the most. It was the key to send me back to my 'rightful' time.  
  
"Your doing it again." Navi told me. She was a special fairy indeed. Somehow she was able to read my mind. It was really helpful since I never spoke, but most the time it was really annoying...and embarrassing. She was referring to me always seeing the glass half empty.  
  
Before I knew it, Zelda had stopped walking and we were before the Pedestal. I knew that I had tears in my eyes so I kept my head hung low.  
  
"Now Link, I need the Ocarina of Time." Zelda asked me. I dug in my tunic and returned the mystical instrument her when I found it. "Now as I start to the Ocarina, you place the Master Sword in the Pedestal of Time."  
  
_I wonder what's on her mind right now?,_ I wondered._ Is she sad that I have to go?_ Then that made me think. _Who said I had to go? She only wants me to go back so I could be happy, what if I'd be happy staying here?  
_  
"Well you'd better hurry and say it!" Navi advised me. I decided I would do it, but that's when it happened.  
  
I tried to move but I couldn't. No matter what I tried to do, my body wouldn't respond. As you could imagine, this really scared me. Not so much that I knew that something was definitely wrong, but the fact that I could never tell Zelda that I loved her.  
  
I watched as my arms sheathed the Master Sword and prepared to return it to the Pedestal of Time. I let my tears fall as my body placed back into eternal slumber. As the blue light surrounded me I was able to move my body again.  
  
I turned to Zelda and looked her in the eyes. I noticed she was crying too. Solemnly, I lifted my hand as to wave goodbye. From what I can remember, that was the first time I ever spoke.  
  
"Remember me..." is what she heard. By the time I had finished my sentence I was back in the past. What I tried to tell her was:  
  
"Remember me, because I'll never forget you."

* * *

Don't get riled up. This isn't the end either. It would have been longer, but you can't write two chapters where the moments are the exact same but the length is no where remotely close. Criticism is welcome to those who think it's necessary. 


	3. Cursed

* * *

Here's chapter three for {Remember Me}.And just like the first two chapters this will be two parted. Also, I can't remember Ganondorf's exact words so bear with me. Just as warning, my battle scenes are badly litterated.  
  
**Laurel**: Thanks for the advice and compliment. It's always nice to have work appreciated.  
  
**kat-SageOfWisdom-princessZel:** I believe that I have already answered that, but the answer is yes. That was the first words he ever spoke. Thanks for the review.

* * *

**Cursed**

**Pt.1  
**

One day prior to Link's passage......  
  
Link came up to the door to Ganon's throne. He took the key from his pocket and unlocked the chains. Once the chains dropped the door opened. Ganondorf was playing an organ. He played an old Hylian tune; Link instantly recognized it as Nocturne to Shadow.  
  
"Seven years ago on this day..." Ganondorf began. "I could have killed you, Link. When I came out into Hyrule Field you were there trying to get to the Zelda but couldn't. Because as soon as you got there, she road away with the Sheikah woman out of the castle. Unbeknownst to me, she threw the Ocarina of Time into the moat. I arrived moments after to meet you. From the moment I laid eyes on you I knew you would be trouble. I would have killed you, but I knew with each moment Zelda rode farther away. Now look at what happened. Letting you live gave Hyrule hope... I won't let happened again!"  
  
Ganondorf rose from his seat. He turned to look at Link. Slowly Ganondorf held up his hand to call upon the Triforce of Power. He felt Link call upon his own Triforce. Ganondorf could not help but laugh.  
  
"Boy, I have the Triforce of Power! No matter what other one you have it is no match for mine." Ganondorf boasted.  
  
Link brought his hand toward the Master Sword. Knowing the damage that sacred blade could do Ganondorf finally seemed serious.  
  
"So this is it boy? Our long anticipated bout? O how I've waited for this." He maliciously smiled. Ganondorf directed his right palm toward Link. "Now, now, we can't have you cheating."  
  
Navi unveiled herself from under Link's hat. She began to start fluttering around the room nonstop. Confused, Link tried to catch the odd behaving fairy.  
  
Suddenly he found himself against a castle wall with an arm pressed against his neck. He opened his eyes to become face to face with Ganondorf's red eyes.  
  
"That little insect will not help you today. If you wish to release her from my curse then you'll have to kill me..." Ganondorf spoke with vigor in his voice.  
  
He backed away from the Hylian boy.  
  
"Draw your sword, Link. Now the real fun begins."  
  
Link straightened up and drew the Master Sword from its scabbard. He pointed the tip of the blade at the Gerudo King invitingly. The man simply smiled and charged toward Hero of Time.  
  
Link dodged the assault causing Ganondorf to crash into the wall.  
  
"You brat!" he cursed. "I'll send you to Oblivion!"  
  
Link ignored the threat and struck Ganondorf's back. The man hissed in pain and flew into the air for escape. From his hand which held the Triforce a bright light shone. Link knew this couldn't be good and hid behind the organ.  
  
"That won't save you!" Ganondorf yelled. With that he hurled the ball of energy at the organ. The musical instrument never had a chance and was torn apart from blast. In the wreckage he could see no body.  
  
A whistle was heard behind him. The Gerudo King quickly turned to find Link, bow in hand with a shining arrow. His face grew frightful as the arrow was released. It found its home in Ganondorf's arm just inches from his 'heart.'  
  
Link rushed at Ganondorf figuring this the opportune moment to strike him down. He held his sword up high about to strike but a hand met his throat. Shocked, Link accidentally dropped his sword.  
  
"Answer me! You had these arrows strictly for the purpose of sucking me of my Triforce of Power!?" the Evil King bellowed at Link. Obviously was only answered by silence. "Don't mock me! Answer!!!"  
  
Link began to cough at his lack of oxygen.  
  
"I rid me of your nuisance!" he tightened his grip. "Hero of Time, huh? You're nothing but a child. May your dieing thoughts be of your failure. Because of you, you beloved princess will die and all of the World will be mine for the taking!"  
  
Ganondorf threw Link at the opened door of his throne room. Link hit the ground unceremoniously and skidded a few feet further.  
  
Ganondorf inhaled tiredly. He looked back at Link. His eyes were rolled back in his head and he lie motionless. Blood pooled around his body.  
  
"I did it! I slew the Hero of Time. Foolish child, thought he could compete with the great Ganondorf!" he chuckled.  
  
Ganondorf continued to laugh until Navi collided with his skull. The man reached for the fairy but missed. He nearly blasted the fairy but decided it would be a waste. After a while she'll fly out of the room.  
  
_Annoying pest_, Ganondorf thought. He turned to the stairs that led down to a throne room.  
  
A rattle caught his attention. His first thought was of Link. He looked at the body but it remained still in the position it fell into. Ganondorf took a cautious step toward him. He walked to the apparent corpse of Link. The Gerudo King nudged the boy with his boot, no recoil.  
  
_I've become paranoid_. He thought, annoyed. Ganondorf turned back at the stairs but heard the rattle again. He turned more quickly this time.  
  
"YOU!!!" he shouted. Link stood where he once lay. He bled heavily from a wound on chest. The chains that bound the door were in his right hand.  
  
Link smirked a hurled the chains at Ganondorf. The horns on the lock embedded themselves in his chest and the actual chains wrapped around the Evil King. Link ran past the debilitated man a grabbed the Master Sword from the floor.  
  
In realization in what was happening Ganondorf tried to squirm out of the chains. Link came back into his line of vision with sacred blade in hand.  
  
"What are you?!?" Ganondorf hollered. He was only answered with silence.  
  
Link plowed the Master Sword forward and brought an end to the one known as Ganondorf.

* * *

"Link, you saved all of Hyrule selflessly and for this...... I thank you." Zelda said graciously.  
  
Zelda stood in front of Link by the remains of Ganon's Castle. Link still had the Master Sword clutched in his hand but Navi once again revolved around his head.  
  
"We won! We won! We actually did it! We won!" Navi yelled enthusiastically. Zelda brought her hand up to hide her laugh but Link only smiled.  
  
"Link, against all odds... against all of the opposition...you alone collected the three Spiritual Stones and freed all the Sages. Tell me; you didall of this without speaking?" Zelda asked curiously. The fact that he never talked made her wonder even more who exactly this boy is.  
  
Link nodded. Once again he aroused her suspicion. Why is it that he never says anything? Is it something from his past? She found herself thinking one again.  
  
A loud rumble made them become on guard. Link looked to Zelda.  
  
"What was that?" she asked. He obviously didn't know but he planned to find out.  
  
Link walked toward the rubble of the collapsed castle.  
  
Once he defeated Ganondorf, Zelda appeared but the building began to shake. She told him that with his last breath he had intended to crush them under the castle wreckage. He and Zelda escaped the collapse by moments.  
  
Link proceeded with caution because of his still opened wound. The bleeding slowed but it still worried him.  
  
"AUUGH!!!" he heard.  
  
Ganondorf flew from the rubble. His eyes glowed yellow with hatred. The whole body of the Evil King began to shine. His body started to transform. Link watched this grotesque sight fearfully.  
  
Once the change stopped a new creature stood before him. It had the horns link a Minotaur, spikes down its back, a tail behind its short legs, long bulk arms seemed made only to crush, two twin swords in its hands, and the evilest eyes Link had ever come across.  
  
"Link! That's Ganon! It's his true form!" Zelda told him.  
  
Link heard but would have preferred not to. This monster was the first thing to cause Link terror. His eyes grew scared.  
  
Ganon swung the colossal swords at Link. He tried to parry it with the Master Sword but Ganon strength knocked it out of his hands like a toothpick.  
  
He now was before the most feared thing in Hyrule. Link felt terror for the first time. And was now defenseless to the rampaging demon.  
  
_This is not my day......_


	4. By Arrows Light

Sorry for the long wait but I just got back from a week long trip to Austin. R and R. Link's PoV

**Vampiress24**: Thanx for your two reviews. Compliments are greatly appreciated.

**Glorfindel Slverleaf**: Your review gave me an idea, but I'm not telling. You'll have to read the later chapters.

**kat-SageOfWisdom-princessZel**: Thanks for compliment.

**C.D**.: Thanx very much.

**Greki**: Sorry about the short chapters. I'm trying to be more descriptive and come up with more ideas to make the story longer.

* * *

**__**

**_Cursed_**

**Pt.2**

I stare fearfully at mere size of Ganon. The monstrous beast before me is known as the most powerful thing in Hyrule. Of course it makes sense, Ganondorf does have the Triforce of Courage. _But does Ganon? _I muse, _If Ganon doesn't have Triforce of Power then he might have a weakness! _

I knew I couldn't use the Light Arrows on Ganon effectively. The armor on this creature appears harder than diamond. All arrows would do is reflect back at me, the Longshot will break on his armor, and I doubt the explosion of a bomb could do the trick.

Snapping out of my thoughts, I dodge the thrust of one of Ganon's large swords. Where did they come from? The swords just seem to appear out of the evil being of Ganon. _Evil being of Ganon. Evil being... Evil... Of Course!_ _No matter the amount of armor, the Master Sword will pierce him, being the Sword of Evil's Bane! _I stratigize.

" Don't just stand there thinking it! Go get the Master Sword!" Navi shreiks in her shrill voice.

I turn toward the Master Sword. As quickly as I turn, Ganon makes his way in my path. _He's fast for such a large ceature._ _But I must get the sword!_ Thinking desperately of a way past the beast, I pull the Megaton Hammer from my arsenal. Very hopeful of this working, I hurl the hammer at the monstrosity's head. Moving with the hammer I run at Ganon.

Distracted by me, the hammer's head contacts with Ganon's right between the eyes. With the hammer ricocheting away I know it hit Ganon. I somersault between Ganon's legs, becoming behind him instantly. Quickly to my feet I run again but not before making a quick observation. _His tail isn't armored!_

Looking back at the Master Sword, I notice that Zelda's pulling the sword from the ground. I come closer to Zelda who holds my sword. I'm just yards away... feet...I'm there. Zelda hands me the Sacred Master Sword.

" Good luck, Link." Zelda says encouraging me to move on.

_If Zelda thinks I can do it, I can! _I think positively and turn back to Ganon. He still looks around spastically looking for me. Feeling confident I whistle again, revealing my location to Ganon. The King of Evil turns to me with hate in his eyes. His bright yellow eyes narrow is distaste then open much wider.

I feel the air behind me heat significantly. Zelda yells causing me to turn concernedly. The source of the heat rising is a wall of fire seperating me from Zelda. _Zelda!_ I instantly fear for her safety.

My air swiftly leaves me as a large hand grips in its palm. It brings me face to face with Ganon. His eyes, not a foot from my own, shine with odd light. I can smell his breath from my location, it's like rotten meat. Ganon grip tightens, sucking more breath from my lungs. _Navi! Help! _

Navi flies repeatedly in front of Ganon's eyes. Becoming annoyed of my faires antincs Ganon tries to snatch her from the air. With Ganon focused on Navi, he unknowingly loosens his hold. Knowing this distraction might be my last chance I reach for my deku nut bag.

Precisively opening the bag I close my eyes to shield them from the upcoming flash. I turn over the bag releasing a total of twenty deku nuts. Seeing the bright light, Ganon brings his hands to his eyes, letting go of me in the process.

With the many spots he must be seeing I was unnoticed in sneaking behind Ganon. I raise and bring down my sword, severing Ganon's tail straight off. In obvious pain Ganon turns ferociously at me. He brings down his head to see exactly what chopped off his tail.

_Dumb beast! _I believe unrashinally. I thrust my sword at Ganon's forehead but he quickly blocked my attack with his hand but got a deep gash for his troubles. Ganon made a low growling noise which I knew not to be good.

" Aaaah! Link!" Zelda shouted panically. I turn to Zelda to see what had happened. All the ReDeads were coming toward the Castle Wreckage with Stalfos and Iron Knuckles friends.

_For Din's sake! When will I ever get a welcomed variable! _I'm snapped out of my thoughts as I'm swatted aside by Ganon's hand. I land unmercifully on my ankle. _Ah, my ankle. _I thought with gritted teeth_. _

Ganon swings his swords violently trying to slay me. I dodge valiantly but I get slashed across my chest by Ganon. _I don't have time for this! I have to save Zelda! _

Desperately thinking of some method I come to an old trick. I reach into my tunic for one of the Godesses Crystal. My hand only finds one left. _Godesses, please let this be the right one! _

I open my hand to reveal an ocean blue crystal, Nayru's Love. _Crud, this won't do me any good. But it might help Zelda. Navi, bring this to Zelda. Quick! _I instruct my fairy. Navi swoops down and grabs the crystal from my hand.

Obeying quickly Navi brings Nayru's Love to Zelda. The bright blue light proves to me that she recieved it. But my distraction allowed Ganon to grab me in his clutches again. He doesn't try to squeeze the life out off me, I don't know why.

Ganon brings me to his face again. Words seem to come from the air but I know that Ganondorf is somehow speaking.

" I don't know how you managed to kill me but my alter-ego will utterly destroy you." Ganondorf spoke to me.

_And I thought Sheik was bad._ I found humor in the middle of battle. Knowing that Ganon wouldn't stop from crushing me just because he has a moment to boast. His grip began to tighten.

" Now that you have no more deku nuts, how do you plan to defeat the mighty King of Evil!" Ganondorf laughed within Ganon. Hearing Ganondorf's voice made me remember my battle with him. Then it him me or actually him.

I shook an arm free while Ganondorf laughed. I found a remaining Light Arrow and pushed it into Ganon's mouth. The purity in the arrow obviously brought great pain to King of Evil. In frustration, Ganon threw me at the wall of fire. I landed on my ankle again, only further injuring myself.

Ganon fell to his knees and was struck by a stream of bright light. I looked to the source which was Princess Zelda. Nayru's Love had faded and Ganon's minions were still on her tail.

Then the Master Sword caught my attention, which had started to glow bright blue.

_Godesses, I hope this works._ Was all I could think. Right now I could save Zelda or slay Ganon and let her die. _But if he created them, then wouldn't they die if he died_.

With hope and new energy I thrusted my sword forward. My blade came in contact with the skull of Ganon. I felt the blood on my hand from it sliding down my sword.

I let go of the sword leaving it in Ganon's cranium. Zelda fell to the ground from exhaustion.

_Zelda!!!_

I remember thinking before it all went blank.......

* * *

" Link, Hero of Time, Wielder of the Master Sword, awake!" a familiar voice commanded.

I felt dazed. I had a horrible headache and everything was spinning. I searched my mind desperately for what I was doing.

_Light Arrows...Ganon's Castle...Sages....Master Sword...Zelda...Zelda! _I sat up frantically. I was in a bed somewhere. The room was completly white and seem to go on forever.

" Welcome to the Sacred Realm, Link." Now said a different voice. That's when I noticed who was there. At my bedside was Saria, Darunia, Ruto, Impa, Nabooru, and Rauru. They all seemed joyous at my awakening except for Impa, who kept a neutral expression.

" Link, you did it. You defeated the Evil King Ganondorf. You are truly the Hero of Time." Rauru spoke dignified with a diplomatic tone.

" I knew you could do it Link!" Saria happily said with her usual cheerful face.

" I'd expect nothing less from my Sworn Brother." Darunia stated with pride.

" Congratulations, Link." Ruto acknowleged.

" You did well, just as we thought." Impa told me as if this happned every day.

" You got rid of that maniacal man, we all owe you for that." Nabooru thanked me graciously.

I heard their compliments but didn't really care. The look on my face probably gave away what I was thinking.

" The princess is perfectly fine. She's waiting for you outside the door." Rauru assured me. That didn't really make sense to me. What door?! " We will leave you now. When you wish to leave, call us."

* * *

When the Sages left in a flash of colors I left the bed. I changed into another Kokiri Tunic sense my other had seen better days. Because of habit I tried to attach the Master Sword to my back but the scabbard was empty.

I would have paniced if I didn't know that the Sages wouldn't leave the Holy Blade in the head of Ganon. I still strapped the sheath into place and wore my Hylian Shield.

Once ready, I remembered what I needed to do to leave. _But how do I call them? _

No sooner had I thought the words then I was in the sky. I was standing on a cloud looking down upon the world. From this heaight everything under me seemed insignificant.

" Link..." I heard a feminine voice called me. I turned to have my eyes on Zelda. She stood on a cloud like me. In her hands was the Master Sword. Zelda held it out for me to take. I took the sword from her hands and slid it into its sheath.

" There's a reason I want to talk to you." I didn't like the tone she spoke in. She looked solemn and very disappointed. " There is something I need to do."

" Link, it is all my fault that you had to experiance what you did. All the monsters after you, never able to walk without looking over your shoulder, all the bloodshed, I made you witness all of this. Before I complicated everything you were still an innocent child. I forced you in to becoming a murderous warrior. If only I had never set you to recover all the Spiritual Stones..." Zelda began to cry as she filibustered her hidden point.

_No Zelda, don't think of it like that. I would do all of it over again if you wished. _I thought sympathetically. I brought Zelda into an embrace and let her cry on my shoulder.

" It's all my fault that Hyrule went into seven years of despair." She continued between sobs. " Seven years of horrible paranoia in my people. Seven years of never-ending unhappiness. Seven years that you never got to live. Th-That's why i mu-must..." she stopped and pushed herself from my arms.

Zelda tooked a deep breath to try to hold her tears.

" That is why I must send you back seven years to the time you belong..."

* * *

Don't have nothin' to say so I'll spare you.


	5. Two Halves

I know I'm not the most dependable author but I'll do my best to update when I can.

_**Two Halves, One Whole**_

****

**_

* * *

_**

****

I stood looking at the Master Sword. It gleaming exterior gave the look of hope to all who gazed upon it. But at this moment, the sword's optimistic appearance only saddened me with memories.

Were they really memories? Maybe I had dreamt it all. Maybe I'm still in me bed in the Kokiri Forest and I'm still sleeping. That's it…I'm dreaming. In a little while I'll wake up. I'll lazily get out of my bed and head out the door, and on the way out I'll run into Saria like I always do.

" Link, are you o-kay?" Navi asked slowly. I turned toward her. I knew my expression was vacant. My mouth hung open.

I brought my hand up to my face. My hand became wet.

_I'm crying? Maybe it wasn't a dream._ I had convinced myself it was a dream, but it wasn't. I had saved Hyrule from Ganondorf.

_I had saved Hyrule from Ganondorf. Had…I saved Hyrule in the future so does that mean that I'll keep collecting Spiritual Stones and going to temples forever because my efforts to slay Ganondorf are essentially futile if I get back to this time where he's alive and…_

I must have been more tired than I had realized because I had blacked out.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

" Link, wake up." I heard a voice. It was feminine. I didn't recognize it. I couldn't think.

I opened my eyes, a girl sat looking at me. She had green hair the same color of her eyes. Her clothes were green too. The girl smelt of the forest.

I stared at her. _Who is she?_ She must have read my mind because she quickly answered.

" Link, it's me, Saria." Said the girl. Saria? Who's Saria? Who's Link? What's she talking about.

I sat up. My surrounding were unfamiliar. I appeared to be inside a hollowed out tree that had been modeled into a home. I realized the bed I was on was, too, part of the tree, just carved out of the floor.

" Navi," Asked Saira, " What's he thinking?"

I noticed what she was talking to. It was a ball of light with rings flying around in the air.

" I don't know." Replied Navi. " It's so empty. He doesn't seem to have any memories. I don't think he knows who we are.

* * *

I know it's not long and I'm sorry. I just thought I'd update so you wouldn't think I had stopped. I guess this will be a four-part instead of a two-part chapter.


End file.
